The art of mixology requires the mixing of various ingredients in specified ratios. Many recipes for mixed drinks include a measured volume of liquid ingredients to be mixed. However, maintaining a precise ratio of one ingredient to the next can be a difficult balance, especially if one of the ingredients is added to the concoction in an incorrect volume. An imbalance of one or more ingredients that deviates from the prescribed ratio in a mixed beverage can lead to one or more problems. These may include beverages that are not pleasing to the taste, wasted ingredients, ingredient cost changes due to ingredient adjustments, and a variable raw material cost, particularly where relatively expensive ingredients are used.
Furthermore, beverage distributors may desire that their beverages are used in mixed drinks in a way that highlights the flavor of a beverage in a pleasing way and thus, have a desire for partakers of the beverage to properly mix the beverages according to trusted mixology ratios set forth in recipes.
Historically, it has been difficult to recreate mixed beverages with certainty because precise ratios are needed. In addition, oftentimes the ingredients are not accurately measured.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.